1. Field of the Preferred Embodiment(s)
This invention generally relates to electrical component networks for electronics. Specifically, the invention is capacitors or capacitors and resistors. Typically, these networks are mounted in a high density network or array package under spherical solder connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resistor and capacitor networks are commonly used in filters and in high speed digital signal line terminations to minimize unwanted reflections back through the transmission structure which is typically a printed circuit board. In most applications, the terminations are made by placing a capacitor and resistor with an impedance matching the impedance of the transmission line, at the end of the transmission line. One end of the capacitor and resistor combination is connected to a common termination voltage, and the other end is connected to the signal line. For these applications, a bussed network is a convenient solution, since one end of the termination is common to all signal lines. The previous capacitor network designs include surface mount, and through hole SIP and DIP versions.
Despite the advantages of each type of prior art capacitor network, none have been easily or economically manufactured with a high density of interconnects per unit area on a printed circuit board. In particular, providing the electrical connections only on the periphery of the network causes the electrical leads to be tightly spaced on the edge of the device, while the area in the interior of the device is unused for electrical interconnections. Therefore, there is a current unmet and heretofore long felt need for a capacitor network and a combination capacitor/resistor network with higher density and improved signal integrity.